Takeshi Tsuruno
is a Japanese actor, voice actor and musician, originally from Moji-ku, Kitakyūshū, and Fukuoka Prefecture. Takeshi Tsuruno is also his real name, though written in the kanji 靏野 剛士 instead. He is known for his roles as Shin Asuka/Ultraman Dyna in Ultraman Dyna, and as the leader of the musical units Shuchishin and Aladdin. As a member of Shuchishin and Aladdin, he appears regularly on the variety show Quiz! Hexagon II and his band's singles have appeared high on the Oricon Charts. He appeared again in Ultraman Saga. Personal Life Takeshi Tsuruno is married to his former stylist, in 2003. The couple have five children: a son named Eito (詠斗, March 27, 2004 (age 10) and three daughters named Uta (うた, January 6, 2006 (age 9), Oto (おと, July 15, 2007 (age 7), and Iro (いろ, November 6, 2009 (age 5) and his latest son was born on June 6, 2016. He named his albums after his daughters, and after recording his first album and before the birth of his third daughter he mused naming an album after his son such that it was called Tsuruno Mugendai (つるの∞（無限大). Takeshi's hobbies are guitar, trumpet, fishing and bike. Ultraman Dyna He made his first appearance in the Ultraman franchise in Ultraman Dyna from 1997-1998. His role in this series is as Shin Asuka (Ultraman Dyna's human host) a somewhat funny sport and his known motto "Never Give Up". His partner on the series is Risa Saito as Ryo Yumimura. Roles/Voices *Ultraman Dyna: Shin Asuka/Ultraman Dyna *Great Decisive Battle! The Super 8 Ultra Brothers: Shin Asuka/Ultraman Dyna *Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie: Shin Asuka/Ultraman Dyna *Ultraman Saga: Shin Asuka/Ultraman Dyna *Ultraman Ginga S The Movie: Showdown! The 10 Ultra Warriors!: Ultraman Dyna (Voice) *Ultraman Orb THE ORIGIN SAGA: Shin Asuka/Ultraman Dyna Stock Grunts This section here refers to Takeshi's grunts being reused per stock footage on other Ultra Series: *Ultraman Dyna: Imitation Ultraman Dyna, Terranoid in grunts *Ultraman Ginga: Ultraman Dyna in grunts *Ultra Fight Victory: Ultraman Dyna in grunts *Ultraman X: Ultraman Dyna in grunts *Ultraman Orb: Ultraman Dyna in grunts Gallery So6d52.jpg.png Takeshi in a party.jpg Takeshi with a guitar.jpg Shunji, Yoshioka, Hiroshi & Tsuruno behind the scene.jpg Takeshi Tsu.jpg Takeshi Tsu smiles.jpg Tsuruno.gif Risa & Takeshi.jpg|Risa & Takeshi 3929190219 97f0de2e62.jpg Takeshi Tsuruno & Ultraman Dyna.jpg|Takeshi Tsuruno & Ultraman Dyna Takeshi & his childs.jpg Takeshi & his daughter.jpg Takeshi with his wife and son.jpeg Takeshi with his childs.jpg Takeshi Tsu's family.png Takeshi & his Ultraman Dyna's collection.png|Takeshi Tsuruno with his Dyna collections Takeshi & Taiyo with a fish.jpg Hassei, Tsu & Yoshi.jpg Hassei, Takeshi Tsu, Yoshi & Taiyo drink.jpg Yoshi, Taiyo, Hassei & Tsu.jpg Takeshi Tsu, Takeshi Yoshi & Hassei with their Ultras.jpg Hassei, Taiyo, Takeshi Tsu & Takeshi Yoshi.jpg Cosmos, Agul, Gaia, Dyna & their hosts in Stage.jpg Cosmos, Agul, Gaia, Dyna & their hosts actors.jpg FB IMG 1543556633664.jpg Trivia *Takeshi Tsuruno is a fan of Ultraman 80, he had watched the series in his childhood and he once said that 80 would appear in Great Decisive Battle! The Super 8 Ultra Brothers before Hiroshi Nagano, Daigo Madoka's actor and Ultraman Tiga's voice actor at the time, corrected him. *The original concept behind Shin Asuka is to have him as a baseball player, but this was less focused due to Takeshi having intermediate experience as a baseball player. *The reason why his name "Tsuruno" was made into Hiragana was because he has difficulty in writing Kanji. His real name is sometimes written as "Tsuruno". His uncle is an illustrator named Hisao Tsuruno. He professed to be a Christian with Antonio's baptism name. *The reason why Takeshi entered the entertainment industry was because he liked TV and that I loves being conspicuous. Takeshi was a big fan of Chiemi Hori and the Onyanko Club. His classmate was on television once as a child, and Takeshi got inspired by him. *When Takeshi auditioned for Dyna, director Kazuya Konaka felt a strong impact from the goodness and brightness of Takeshi. *Takeshi is a toy collector in his real life and had mentioned to be a fan of Saint Seiya and the original 1979 Mobile Suit Gundam anime. He also kept their toys but unfortunately some of them broke after he lend it to his eldest son for playing. In spite of that, he had also planned for buying replacements for the aforementioned sets. Eternal Links *Takeshi Tsuruno at Wikipedia *Takeshi Tsuruno at Personal Website Category:Actors Category:Voice Actors Category:Singer Category:Ultraman Dyna Category:Real Life People Category:Male Actors